


Beauty Killer

by LadyGrrey



Category: British Actor RPF, Kong: Skull Island (2017), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Kong Skull Island - Freeform, Lynn Steininger, Makeup, Maybe love later on, Movie Set, Ninh Bình, OCC - Freeform, Some suprise later.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 17,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrrey/pseuds/LadyGrrey
Summary: She's a rising star in the Make Up Industry and after Toms primary Make Up Artist became pregnant and had to leave set, she takes her place. Tom isn't too thrilled about this and Lynn is in for quite a ride. Will she manage to earn his respect or will she simply break his nose if he calls her dearie one more time?The Big suprise awaits you in Chapter 30 :D Please leave comments :P(set during the filming of kong skull island; But timeline may not be absolutely accurate; Warnings are for Chapters to come. I will write it in the title of the chapers. The other Chapters are free of graphic violence)





	1. Chapter 1

Tom wasn't looking forward to this. Hell he wasn't, even so Brie Larson found his grumbling amusing. “Oh come on, Tom. Its not that bad. You don't even know her yet!”; Brie said, laughing slightly.  
They were on the set of Kong and the primary Make Up Artist had become pregnant and had to leave the set. So now they needed a new one. And Tom didn't like the idea of someone else. Because most of the Make Up Artists in the past simply had put a mask full of Make Up on him and he definitely wasn't a fan of Make Up that looked like a mask. Not if it was supposed to look natural at least. Amy hadn't been one of them and he liked Amy. But now Amy was gone and a new one came and that directly after the first scene they filmed on the new movie. So for 99% of the film, he had to work with another Make Up artist. And he wasn't looking forward to that at all.  
And that was the moment, a young woman, nearly a girl, chose to address the two of them. “Excuse me, would yer be so kind and let me pass.”, she asked and brushed her light brown hair out of her face.  
Her accent was somewhat strange. Part the your typical Californian accent but the yer in her sentence gave it a somewhat Scottish or Irish undertone.  
“But I don't want a new Make Up Artist!”, Tom mumbled and the new girl opened the door to the Make Up trailer. “And I don't want people to judge me before they even spoke to me. But it seems we both ain't getting what we want today.”, the young woman simply said and Bri laughed. “She got you there, Tom.”, she said and followed the girl into the Make Up Trailer while Tom followed her as well, just a lot less enthusiastic.  
He was tired, looked like shit and had a 16 hour shoot behind him. He was well allowed to be a bit moody but it still wasn't fair to her, so he tried to get a hold on himself. “Tea or Coffee anyone?”, she asked them while getting a Make Up Suitcase out from a small space in the floor of the trailer. “Tea, please.”, Tom said and Brie too the same so she simply turned on the electric Kettle before placing  
the Suitcase on a small table, opening and searching for something inside it, while Kimberly her colleague was already chattering with Brie and was on her Make Up. “Kim? Have you seen the BB creams?”, she asked and Kim simply pointed her to the right shelf. “So Mr Hiddleston, was it?”, She begun after she had everything she needed.  
He just nodded and yawned but she didn't seem to be fazed by it. “Okay. My name is Lynn Steininger and it looks like your stuck with me for the rest of filming.”, she said, shrugging slightly.  
Just in that moment the Kettle was done and she poured both of the actors a cup of tea while he yawned slightly. “Here you go”, she handed Tom and Brie the tea and some sugar and super-sized creamer. “So shall we start?”, she asked and pulled her small Make Up cart to her.  
They didn't talk for quite a while and soon enough he looked like a decent human being again and not that wrung out and overly tried version of himself from before.


	2. Chapter 2

He sat in his chair, looking at himself. She had used minimalistic Make Up for an absolutely natural looking result. “Voila. Your all done.”, she said, smiling brightly at him before she stood up and reached for a finishing spray to fixate the Make Up, flashing the red soles of her Louboutin sneakers. And that was the moment he wrinkled his nose and she turned around. “Don't yer dare to wrinkle your nose at me, Mister! Not before the fixating spray!”, she said, pointing her finger at him. Brie gave them a brief look and raised her eyebrow in questioning manner, as if to ask what was going on. Tom eyed her up and down and had to say that her Outfit matched her sneakers and that didn't make his opinion of her any better. The white linen Blouse looked just as expensive as the gray suit pants that she wore, with the small Button on the side that told him that it was from Gucci. “Would you please close your eyes, so I don't spray it in your mouth. That would be very kind of you, Sir.”, she said and he did as asked and closed his eyes while she put the spray on. “So after that dries, your all done.”, she said cheerfully and now it was her, eyeing him. “You look good”, Brie said before she smiled at Lynn, who smiled back softly. “Thank you. I do my best to please in my Job”, she said, laughing slightly. The silent 'and only in my Job' was well noticeable. After Brie was done as well, the two actors left the trailer and the next two actors came. “Shes not that bad, is she?”, Brie asked Tom as soon as they were outside and he simply grumbled. “She's just another pompous rich girl looking for fame.”, he mumbled annoyed and Brie just shook her head. “You just reaching for straws now, Tom, you know that, right?”, she looked questionably at him, but Tom just stomped towards the set. Not an hour later, an extra came running in the trailer. “Make Up emergency”, was all she said and ran away again. “Kim? Do you want to or shall I?”, Lynn asked and Kim sighed. “Can you? I have two more extras to do.”, Lynn only nodded and gabbed the Suitcase she had before and ran towards the set. When she arrived Jordan the director was already waiting for her. “So what am I dealing with?”, she asked, looking up to him, due to their height difference. “Well he's got a rash on his left arm. His whole left arm I may add.”, he said and she simply nodded. “Fun. You found the source of the rash?”, she asked and he shook his head. “Probably the Taro he had earlier, but were not sure.”, she just shrugged and went to tom who was sitting at the side of the Bar or more like a pub. “So we meet again, Mr Hiddleston.”, she said, smiling kindly at him while she mustered the wet towel on his left arm, that cooled the rash. “Hey darling”, he said and gave her a smile that even a blind person could identify as fake. Her smile became strained for a second before it became colder then before. “Before I fix you up, let me put one thing clear, _Sir_.”, the Sir was said in a mocking tone but her gaze resembled steel. “I. Am. Not. Your. Darling!”, she said those five words slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

A few strands of her light brown hair, escaped from her bun and framed her face. It made her face look softer, but her dark amber eyes had a steeliness in them that nearly made him shiver. “Are we clear?”, she asked, her voice cold as ice. And he knew that second that he had to test it. It was like bungee jumping. Just doing it for the kick of it. And he was willing to risk it. But not now that he had an itching arm that needed to be covered so he could be done here and go back to his trailer. “Yes ma'am”, he said mockingly, giving her a amused smile that drove her mad but she sighed, got the concealer and got to work. The only way he noticed that she still was pissed, was that she wasn't particular gentle with his arm. She wasn't particular harsh, but with the rash it hurt more then usual. So he flinched a couple of times, and she quietly apologized before continuing on her work.  
Her hands looked quite soft and delicate but her skin on the fingertips was a bit rough. Like she just came back from hard work and were the first two weeks in not having to work with her bare hands anymore. It was strange and he put it in his folder of things he couldn't quite put together and didn't want to give her credit for because that meant she could possibly be something else then a rich kid.  
She worked quick and precise, and it was clear from the way she worked that she knew what she was doing. She pulled more and more stuff out of her Suitcase. Stuff he couldn't name, even if he tried. But most of them were sponges and Brushes to blend the pretty few actual Make Up things she used and in no more then 15 minutes she was done and his arm looked pretty realistic. “Try not to hold your arm in the camera, you can still see the difference, Sir.”, she said and rose from her position, cowered over his arm.  
He swallowed and Jordan nodded at her approvingly when she walked past him. “Thank you, Lynn.”, he said and she just gave him a short nod. She was tempted to tell him to keep his pet dog in line, but Tom hadn't done anything that would be grave enough that it wouldn't seem silly, so she didn't and walked back to the Make Up Trailer, grabbing her Phone and dialing the number of her Dad. “Hey Dad, you busy?”, she asked and she could hear some rustling in the background. That and a loud and very Familiar 'Fuck' after a dull sound, that sounded like someone falling out of a bed. “God DAD”, she shivered laughing. “Call me later”, and before her dad could answer, she hung up. There were some things you didn't want to hear if not in an emergency. And that was so definitely one of them.


	4. Chapter 4

The second she returned to the Make Up Trailer, she saw that Kim was already cleaning up, so she quickly put the suitcase back and helped her. “So what was the emergency?”, Kim asked, laughing slightly. She was around 30 but could easily pass as 21 or a Dominatrix at that. Okay that sounded mean, but with her black, skin tight outfits, long black hair and dark red lips, who could be mad about it? It was the truth. “Just a simple Rash, that needed to be covered, nothing exiting”, Lynn said shrugging. “Who got the rash and from what?”, now Kim was all ears. “Mr Hiddleston and from food, I think. It wasn't clear but that was what Jordan said.”, she said and Kim nodded while they cleaned up the rest of the trailer. Lynn was pretty lucky, as most of the things were labeled so even if you didn't know the trailer by heart you could find out where what went.  
“Lets call it a shift and get something to eat!”, Kim proposed after they were done and with the perfect timing, Lynn's stomach started grumbling. “Yeah, sounds like a good idea to be honest!”, Lynn nodded and so Kim stuck a Piece of Paper on the door, saying that in an emergency they were at the Food trailer. “So lets go”, Kim said, pulling her in the right direction, due to the fact that Lynn didn't know the set yet.  
It was a 5 minutes walk to the food trailer and it already smelled like delicious chicken curry. “Foods done in 15 minutes.”, an old Lady in the trailer said and so the two Make Up Artist's sat down at one of the many tables surrounding the food truck. “So where you from?”, Kim started the conversation and so they talked about many things. It felt a little like talking with an old friend. Turned out, Kim was born in California, the place Lynn had grown up, even so she now lived in LA. Kim had Hispanic roots, Lynn German and Irish roots and soon the 15 minutes were already done and the crew and actors all came to eat, cause now it was break before continuing filming. “Food!”, Kim yelled enthuastic and Lynn, Brie and Tom, who were just coming from the set, all laughed, including all the other crew staff.  
Lynn was looking thoughtfully at Tom, before Kim took her hand and pulled her towards the food. “Come on, Girl! I am starving and if I can trust your stomach, you are too!”, she said, getting Lynn out of her thoughts and laughing. So when they had their plates, Lynn was pulled to the table where Tom, Brie, John Goodman and Jordan were already sitting.  
“So how was filming?”, and after that, Lynn kinda zoned out and simply ate her foot, until Tom ripped her out of her thoughts with a single sentence. “So what is someone like you doing in a place like this?”, well good. That could mean many things and Kim rose the eyebrow, giving Tom a confused and flustered look, Brie looked annoyed and Jordan looked worried and gave Tom a slightly warning glance, doing to his provocation tone.


	5. Chapter 5

„Someone like me?“, she asked innocently, as if she didn't knew what he was playing at, raising her eyebrow in a questioning motion. “You know very well what I mean, darling!”, he said giving her that fake charming smile and she just titled her head, strands of hair framing her face once again. “Do I now, Sir?”, was all she said, her eyes showing a dangerous fire inside of them. “Lynn!”, Kim said worriedly but Lynn just fixated him until Jordan stood up. “The curry was wonderful, wasn't it?”, he asked simply, breaking the tension and bringing away his empty plate and Lynn quickly followed him.   
“I don't know what she did to you, but you act like a toddler.”, Kim said before getting up and walking away.   
And that was the moment Lynn's phone rang. “Hey, Dad. Yer finally done?”, she asked and after a laughing yes on the other end of the phone, she started talking. Talking about the set and everything. “And then there's this guy and I have no clue what I've done to him, but he really seems to dislike me”, she sighed, entering her trailer.   
“Okay Honey. Sit down, and spill me every last drop of that tea.”, her dad said. So she spilled everything she knew and her Dad promised to look into Tom, and not from the Media but contacts. What money cold buy you was stunning!  
But she didn't have peace for long, because soon enough it knocked at her trailer door. “Hey, Lynn. Were going out for dinner tonight, as we leave in four days to Vietnam. Kim is coming to!”, she heard Brie's voice and quickly opened the door. “Yeah sure, why not?”; she asked and looked at the clock and her suitcase with clothes, already thinking about what she would wear. “Superb.”; Brie said. “We'll meet at 7 PM at the Make Up trailer”, she said but before she could go, Lynn stopped her. “Is there a dress code? Or how fancy?”, she asked quickly and Brie laughed slightly. “Its just a local BBQ. So nothing too fancy”, Brie said and Lynn nodded. “I'll be there”, she said and Brie smiled and walked away. So now to the outfit problem. There were only two options in her suitcase. Where the first was mostly casual stuff, good for working, hiking and what not. Like Jeans, loose fitting T-Shirts, Short cargo pants. And the second one was the only dress in her repertoire. A black, knee long A-Lined dress with ¾ sleeves and round neck. She had learned pretty early that you always needed a formal dress for any occasion. And if you matched it appropriately you could wear a black dress to all occasions. Weddings, funerals, Birthdays, Dinners, everything.   
So the choice was pretty easy. It was the black dress, her Louboutin sneakers and a very supple and refreshing her Make Up that looked like she wasn't wearing any, to hide the dark circles underneath her eyes, that came from the jet lag. But all in all, it wouldn't take more than 30minutes to get ready and now she still had two hours of working to refresh the Make Up of a few extras, that aready sweated off their original one.


	6. Chapter 6

She did what she had to do and soon enough the time was up. She couldn't even count anymore how many layers of Make Up she had refreshed today and as she entered her trailer she decided to just screw it and not refresh her Make Up and just take a quick shower instead. Showering was way more important than make Up now! So showering she did.   
About ten minutes later she got out of the shower, dried off and got into her outfit. Well now she had still 10 minutes so she walked out of the door, her purse in her Handbag by her side. Her hair was brushed, she showered, she wore her fancy dress and she just felt good all around. Like she could take the world. Even so that was pretty cliche it was, what it was.   
So she walked the short way to the Make Up trailer and Tom was the only one already there. He wore a simple pair of black suit pants and a white shirt, with the top two buttons open. “Good evening”, she greeted and he looked up and now was the first time she noticed that he was holding a cigarette in his hand and smoking it. “Good evening, darling.”, he said and she refused to acknowledge the darling.   
He didn't say anything and neither did she. So they stood in quiet union. And that was the moment she decided to take a different approach to the whole thing and answer his question from earlier. Kill them with kindness they said. So Kindness she would use to crush him for now. “So to your question of earlier. I'm working here.”, she said shrugging. “Seeing something different, doing what I love.”, she added when he just rose his eyebrow in a questioning manner, while she pulled out her own package of cigarettes and lighting it with her pink sparkling lighter.   
“What do you want, darling?”, he asked then after a while and at first it seemed a strange question but after she looked him in the eyes, she knew there was more behind this question and decided to answer it truthfully. Something conflicted she couldn't quite put her finger on it and it wasn't her job to do so. “To simply do my Job, do something good and live my life.”, she shrugged and inhaled the smoke, it calmed her in less then a second before she exhaled it and looked at him again. He stood sideways to her, so she couldn't see his face completely. But from what she could tell, his expression seemed thoughtful while he inhaled the smoke once again. And she dared ask him the same question. “What about you, Sir?”, she asked, doing the same and continuing smoking. She had to admit that he was a good looking fellow. His blond hair, his tall, lean but not skinny stature. With just the right amount of muscles on him.   
His expression became even more thoughtful, as if the question caught him off guard. He winced slightly, or maybe she already saw ghosts. “I don't kno...”, he mumbled more to himself then to her, but he was interrupted when Brie and Kim walked around the corner. Kim wore her hair open and a tight fitting, black t-shirt with ¾ selves and black stripes forming a pentagram over her chest and tight black jeans with fitting black boots, about 3 inches of heel and dark red lipstick, while Brie simply wore a pastel pink blouse and a pair of jeans.   
The second Tom saw them, he was all smiles and darlings again.


	7. Chapter 7

After putting out their cigarettes and a lot of hugging and cheek kisses as greeting their were off to go. The place the group had in mind, was a small bar with restaurant at the beach. If she had known, she would so definitely had brought a towel and worn her Bikini beneath the dress. But she couldn't change it now anyway, so she wouldn't worry about that for now.  
The bar was actually pretty comfy and soon enough they found themselves seats and got the menu. It all sounded so delicious and it was hard to decide, so in the end, Lynn went with Chicken long rice and a virgin Mojito.   
From the corner of her eye, she could see Tom beginning to grin as he looked at the drinks. A wide and happy grin and she had to smirk slightly. “A poke, and a Jemson's on the rocks, please, dear.”, he said to the waitress, who, from the looks of it, nearly melted under his smile and Lynn looked at Kim, who smirked slightly and very subtly rolled her eyes at the scenery before them.   
“So how was your first day, on the set?”, Brie started the conversation and Lynn had to laugh slightly. “It's wonderful. Totally different then working for a fashion label and way more fun”, Lynn said, smiling. “You worked for a fashion label?”, there was Toms deep baritone once again and she looked at him.   
She nodded quickly. “Yes. I worked for Desigual for about a month in London and for People Tree for about three month, before Jordan called a friend, who called my Dad because your Make Up Artist became pregnant.”, she shrugged.   
“Why your Dad?”, that was now Kim but Lynn was lucky, because their drinks came in exactly that second. God bless the waitress, that distracted them with nearly suffocating Tom with her... decollete.   
At some point Tom started to tense up and gripped his suit pants. Kim and Brie didn't seem to notice it, but then again, she was the one sitting next to him and she took pity on him. “Excuse me Miss?”, she pulled the attention of the waitress on her, who slightly wrinkled her nose in disgust at her. “Would yer be so kind, to show me to the restrooms? That would be splendid!”, she said, grasping her small Handbag and clapping her hands together, giving the woman a toothy smile.   
“Of course, if you would follow me, please”, the waitress said reluctant and Lynn followed her but she couldn't stop herself for giving Tom a brief nod. The nod was too short to see Bries and Kim's confused expression and Toms confused blinking, before a short second there was something like appreciation on his face.   
And that was how she found out that the bathroom was mostly pink, and the Safeword drink was Prairie Oyster. Okay, the person that was willing to order a Prairie Oyster, had to be pretty desperate, so it was fitting.


	8. Chapter 8

So she quickly did what one did in the women's bathroom and washed her hands before stepping out. A wave of fresh air hit her right in the face and she hadn't even noticed how bad the air in the restroom had been. But now she did and she was glad to walk back to their table.  
As she walked past the bar, due to the fact that the bathroom was behind it, she saw something from the corner of her eye. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but it was their waitress staring at the back of Toms head, smiling slightly. Something about that whole image was unsettling, but she didn't think to much into it and sat back down.  
“So what did I miss?”, Lynn asked, smiling at the group. “Nothing much, we just talked about which countries we were in before and that we will go Vietnam next for filming.”, Brie responded quickly and so they started talking about all the country's and the two actors were in quite many of them.  
“And France”, tom then finished his sentence, his words slightly slurred and Lynn and the other two woman frowned in unison. Something definitely didn't fit the picture. First of all, who in the fucking world, with the stature of Tom, was drunk from two sips of Whiskey. And secondly, didn't he say France already? The answer to the first question was simple: No one. The answer to the second question was: yes. And in that moment he reached for the last sip of his whiskey and more out of reflex, Kim snapped it from his hand and sniffed it. “Hey, 'ats my drink”, tom slurred and tried to reach out for his whiskey, but Lynn softly held his arm down. “Tom. Your drunk. After two sips of Whiskey,”, she stated as a matter of fact and looked at his dilated pupils. “I don't like this”, that was Brie, who was already waving over a different waiter. “Tastes salty”, Kim said, seemed like she had put her finger in Toms drink and tried it. “We need an ambulance, asap.”, she told him and simply gave Tom her untouched virgin Mojito. “Drink.”, her voice was soft but the tone made very clear that she wouldn't discuss this.  
The didn't even bother to run behind the bar, but yelled. “ALIKA, I NEED AN AMBULANCE! ASAP!”, the cook in the kitchen yelled an 'on it' and luckily for them the ambulance was there in five minutes, when Tom was already leaning on her with full weight. More passed out, then awake.  
Lynn quickly grabbed the drink, pouring it into a plastic bag, she found inside her purse and closed it. “Here”, she simply handed it the Paramedics that got Tom on the stretcher and into the Ambulance. Ignoring the crowd that was building up around them. Brie was used to the crowd and the attention, Kim didn't seem to be fazed either, only Lynn seemed a bit uncomfortable and before she could say anything, Kim and brie gently pushed her into the Ambulance as well. “Go with him and keep us up to date.”, so here she sat, in the ambulance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas what was in that drink? Let me know in the comments :)


	9. Chapter 9

The beeping, rattling and all the sounds from the ambulance, the two paramedics talking brought unwanted memories back to light. “Do you know what happened?”, the paramedic next to her asked, ripping her from her memories, which she was pretty grateful for. “Not for sure. He drank about two sips of his whiskey. But he acted way more drunk then one is after two sips of Whiskey. Something was seriously wrong”, she explained quickly and as clear as possible, her heart pounding in her chest. Had to calm herself, she wasn't any help if she became hysteric. So she closed her eyes, her fingers trembling while clutching onto her purse and tried to remember. Remember when her Dad pushed her on the swing, her first Job, Chocolate Pudding. Every single calm memorie she could remember, she pulled to the surface in an instinct. She had done so before. Multiple times. The very core of method acting. Becoming one with the memories, actually feeling the feeling and not only acting like it.   
She took a last deep breath before she opened her eyes, locking eyes with the paramedic, who just rose an eyebrow, while monitoring Toms heart rate.   
“You good, Ms?”, he asked, looking for another second worriedly at her. “I'm good. For now.”, she nodded and he nodded and once again attended to Toms every need. His heart rate was low, but steady, she noted. That was good and so she could breath once again deeply, calming herself even more. The stress and worry never left completely but a mantle of calmness laid on top of it. Suppressing it, hiding it, clearing her mind.   
“We are nearly at the Queen's Hospital, Ms.”, the paramedic stated and she nodded. “Okay. Tell me what to do and I'll do it.”, she said and he ordered her, to walk behind them, so she did when they parked and got him into the hospital.   
Inside a swarm of nurses, okay more like two nurses, jogged towards them and once again she repeated what she had told the paramedic in the ambulance, watching as he passed her the bag with the drink.   
“Okay, we will fix him up, sweet heart”, the old nurse told her and she nodded. “Wow your one of the calmest girlfriends I ever meet”, she then mumbled. “I'm a actress. Its me job, ma'am”, Lynn gave her a weak smile. “Very well. Its a pleasant surprise”, the nurse took blood for blood tests and put him on an infusion.   
“Okay honey. I will run this to the lab. If something happens, press the big red SOS button, 'kay?”, Lynn simply nodded and sat down next to tom, who now laid in a bed and grabbed her phone, dialing Jordan's number.   
'Tooot' 'Tooot' those were the longest two toots she ever heard before he picked up. “Yes Lynn? I thought you were out with Kim, Brie and Tom”, was the first thing he said and she shakily inhaled.   
“Tom's in the hospital. There was something in his drink or something”, she quickly said and heard Jordan cursing. “I'm with him right now and their running blood tests now. Gave them the drink as well”, and then Jordan rumbled on about he knew it and that there was a threat before but Tom refused to take security measures and something about a crazy stan.


	10. Chapter 10

“Okay, I'm on my way Lynn. Stay put and keep an eye on him.”, she nodded, before noticing that he couldn't see her. “'kay.”, she said and hung up. She sat there waiting for the nurses or a doctor, watching the heart monitor. Growing more and more anxious. And then an angel in form of the old nurse came. “Glory on you, Ma'am”, she mumbled and the old woman huffed. “That's a new one.”, was all she said. “What are you relations to him? We need to get a bit of paperwork done.”, Lynn looked at Tom, back at the nurse and she knew she had to think fast. “Short-Term Girlfriend”, she quickly said and the woman nodded. “'kay. So I'd need his name, age, birthday please. Do you know if he drank anything other with alcoholic content in it?”, well hat was easy enough. Lynn whipped out her phone and simply googled him, telling the nurse full name, birthday and age. “He was sober when we went to the restaurant and he was sober at work.”, Lynn explained. The nurse simply nodded and took notes. “But our boss, will be here soon. Their good mates. He'll know more then me. I'm sorry. Its really recently.”, well she could tell the nurse could see right through her lie, but decided against calling her out on it.   
“Then we should wait for him, so I don't have to explain everything twice. I can tell you, he will be fine, Ms.”, Lynn nodded refiled. “May I be honest with you, ma'am?”, she thought honesty was the best measure and the old nurse nodded. “I'm his co worker. We were on a dinner, with other co-workers when it happened.”, she smiled sadly. “I had a bad feeling after a certain point but couldn't place it and when I returned to the table we noticed that he acted way more drunk then one of his stature could be after two sips of whiskey.”, she smiled apologetic. “I have seen this before. Only once and I hope I'm mistaken. The last time I was allowed to pull me dad to a public place and into safety.”, she was rambling and brushed nervously brushing through her hair. “Please calm down, Ms. You done good bringing him here. And your Boss will be here soon, you said.”, the nurse simply nodded about her monologue, but else wise didn't comment on it.   
And just in that instance Jordan entered the room. God bless that man and she couldn't resist to more or less jump into his arms for a hug. But how the hell did he get here so fast? But now they had other hings, needing their attention more then the question of how he got here.   
“Your the boss?”, the nurse asked, looking at her clip board. “Yes, Jordan Vogt-Roberts, Ma'am.”, he introduced himself, giving Lynn a short strong hug before pushing her away gently so she let go and stood next to him instead. “And this is the part of my Job, I hate”, the nurse mumbled. “Is the phrase 'Date Rape Drug' a term your familiar with?”, Lynn went white as the hospital bedsheets before she got red. “Ya must be fucking kiding ma' 'ight?“, her Scottish accent was shit. So shit that it seemed realistic. “Lynn, language.”, was all Jordan said, even so he was thinking along the same lines.


	11. Chapter 11

„I'm afraid not. Even so I was wishing that I were.“, the nurse said, looking sadly at both of them. “He was lucky that you and your colleagues were there and that whoever dosed him with it, used clean Valium. Not some, forgive me, shit you find on the streets.”, the nurse explained and once again Lynn was the one speaking her mind, this time one worded, but non the less fitting. “Fuck.”, was all she said before she took a deep breath, pure anger and hatred burning in her eyes and that was a look, even the old nurse had to admit, looked absolutely scary on the young woman. Where she was normally soft, small and her eyes shining with warm brown light, now that softness was replaced by steel and the warmness became a burning heat. And not the good kind either.   
“Calm yourself, please”, Jordan whispered towards her, but she looked at him with that cold stare of hers. “I will not calm myself. For I can not. But I will control myself for now.”, a short nod of the nurse. “He should wake up in an hour or two. Does one of you want to stay with him?”, Jordan volunteer and Lynn let him. She knew very well if she stayed any longer in here, she may not be able to control herself and smash something.   
So she left the hospital as quickly as she could and headed back towards the set. She needed to seriously smash something. Or break a wall or something along that line. There was just so much anger and hatred boiling inside of her. It was nearly rage. She looked down at her shoes. “Fuck it.”, she mumbled and started running. Maybe it was a strange look, her running in a fancy black dress and Louboutin sneakers but fuck it. She needed to let of steam somehow. And running was her only option right now.  
Completely out of breath she reached the set. She was sweaty, her hair a Mess but she felt better. She went directly to her trailer to take a shower and change her clothes, before she went on to search for Kim and Brie to tell them the disgusting news. Lynn wasn't looking forward to this. Hell she wasn't, even so they deserved to know.   
So she searched them and luckily she found both of them at Kim's trailer. “How is he?”, Brie asked, her face became grave when she saw the steel behind Lynn's eyes. “He'll survive it. But someone put Date Rape Drugs in his drink. Or to name the thing, Valium.”  
The women in front of her blinked, before opening their mouth in unison before Kim found her voice. “Perdón?”, she asked. “Valium.”, Lynn repeated. “Mixed with alcohol, not a good combination. Not at all”, That was Brie. “Exactly.”, Lynn nodded. “Fuck”, that was Kim again. “Yep.” “And he'll be good again?”, Kim asked and Lynn nodded. “The nurse said, he should wake up in an hour or two.”


	12. Chapter 12

Kim sighed before she gave them a small cheeky smile, not matching the situation at all. “At least its a first day, you'll never forget”, she said and Brie and Lynn had to huff slightly. “That's true.”, Lynn had to give her that. But now that the adrenaline was leaving her, she noticed how exhausting this day had been and yawned. “Go to bed, sweety. We'll wake you up if there are news.”, Brie said and Lynn just nodded defeated. There was no hope fighting it and so she made her way back to her trailer and fell into her bed, asleep even before her body touched the mattress.  
She didn't sleep well but she slept until the morning. Exactly to the moment where Kim knocked at her door at 8 o'clock in the morning. “Lynn, we have a problem.”, Kim's voice was stressed and Lynn quickly got out of the bed. She didn't care much for the fact that she still wore her clothes she changed into yesterday or that her hair was a mess, when she opened the door. “Yes?”, she was still sleepy as fuck, but the look of Kim who had her phone in her hand, was kind of unsettling. “You and Tom are on the News.”, she said, holding her phone in front of Lynn's face.   
Lynn narrowed her eyes so she could better see against the daylight and took the phone, to read the article. 'Tom Hiddlestons new Girlfriend? Who is this Mysterious Girl or favorite Actor laid in the arms yesterday in an unfortunate incident?' There was a picture of Tom leaning against her, shortly before he passed out completely. Lynn just sighed, to Kim's surprise. She looked calm and almost unfazed by the article. “Y-you don't seem surprised”, Kim asked confused and Lynn laughed somberly. “Kim, he's a famous actor. A Star. We weren't alone in that restaurant. When ever your out of the door, your not save from people taking pictures and making assumptions. This is how this world works. People don't have their own life so they need to mess with the life of others.”, she shrugged slightly. “No I am not surprised. I hoped that we would get around it. But Hope for the best, be prepared for the worst”, she shrugged slightly. “I will need to call my Dad. Because if they do their Jobs good, he will be in the spotlight as well.”, she said and got her phone. “You can come inside and sit, if you want. You can make yourself a tea, if you want. I'm sorry that I'm not a better host right now. But I really need to call Dad now!”, she said quickly and dialed the number of her father.   
“Dad?”, she asked but it was just her Dads Boyfriend. “Hey Nathan, I really need to speak to Dad.”, she said and heard shuffling in the background. “I don't give a shit what he's doing right now. This is important.”, and not 20 seconds later, she had her Dad on the phone. “Hey honey. Spill the tea, whats up?” “You need to look in the gossip section. I'm on the news. We had a incident yesterday. I and a few colleagues went out. Someone spiked Mr. Hiddlestons drink and he passed out in my arm. Well the media thinks I'm some sort of new girlfriend of his.”, she said quickly and heard laughing in the back. “Okay, honey. You talk to him and ask him what and if he want's to do something about it.   
Thank you for the warning. You know, if you need anything or if it gets to much, you can always come home and we'll release a very disappointed statement if necessary.”, her Dad said and she nodded slightly. “'Kay Dad. Just wanted to warn you.”, Lynn said, slightly relieved. “Love you, hon”, her dad said. “Love you too dad, Bye”, and with that she hung up, sighing.


	13. Chapter 13

Lynn took a deep breath and looked at Kim who sat on her couch. „Do you know when Mr Hiddleston will return?“, she asked Kim and Kim nodded. “Jordan just wrote that their on their way.”, she nodded. “Okay. I'll go the gate then to welcome him. I need to talk to him about the article.”, Kim nodded and stood up. “I'll be at the Make Up Trailer if you need anything.” And so of the two of them were on their way. 

Lynn walked towards the entrance gate of the set, her pace fast and her head held high. Luckily she didn't need to wait long when a Taxi stopped in front of her. She could already see Jordan inside of it, paying the driver while Tom climbed out of the Taxi. He looked pale, slight circles under his eyes, but except that he looked fine. “How are you, Sir?”, she asked him, eyeing him concerned. “'m fine. Thank you, Darling.”, he answered, brushing trough his hair. And she would let it slide just this once. Because he was drugged yesterday. “That's relieving to hear”, she said, smiling genuinely at him. 

“If you feel up to it, I would need to speak with you sometime later this day, Sir. It's important”, she said and he just nodded. “My trailer in 30.”, he said and walked off. All he wanted right now was a hot shower. He was sweaty and he needed to get the Hospital off his skin. 

Lynn didn't even have time to say okay, but she just shrugged, walked back to her Trailer, threw on a fresh pair of clothes, visited Kim, asked her for directions to Tom's trailer and helped starting to pack for their moving to Vietnam to film in two days. 

That was before she had to go, of course. She walked through the Trailers and honestly, without one of the cameraman's help, she wouldn't have found it in a million years. 

She didn't know what she had expected, but is trailer was pretty unpretentious. Just another white trailer. Just the yellow star on the door with the name Tom on it, gave away who lived here for the time being. 

She walked up to it, slightly nervous, even so she didn't quite know why. Or yes, she did. She knocked two times. “Mr. Hiddleston, I would be here.”, she announced her self and felt kind of stupid talking to a door. 

“Door's open”, the answer came promptly. That and cursing, rumbling and the sound of a shower running. She carefully opened the door and stepped inside. 

“I'll be there in a second”, he said again and now she could tell his voice came from the bathroom. Was he still in the shower? She was confused. Did he forget the time? Well it didn't matter now. She looked around discretely, taking in what she saw. The trailer was nearly as big as the full Make Up Trailer. Or so it seemed. But except from that it was pretty unexciting. Nothing particular fancy and more comfy then she had expected. 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

So there Lynn stood, in the middle of his trailers living room. She decided it would be a good Idea to simply sit down, so she sat down on the small, cream colored couch, waiting for Tom to finishing with what ever in hell he was doing that caused him to yelp. “FUCK! DAMMIT!”, Lynn frowned slightly but couldn't hold back a slightly amused huff. “You okay, Sir?”, she asked concerned and then he stumbled out of his bathroom and she blinked slightly overwhelmed.

There he stood, the white Towel around his hips, not leaving much to imagination. Not that she was complaining. Hell no she wouldn't complain. But out of modesty she lowered her eyes to the floor. Surprisingly enough she didn't flush or more like her flushing was nearly invisible. “I'll be there in a sec. Sorry”, he disappeared in the third room. Probably the bedroom. 

“Ahem.”, was all she could bring out before blinking again. “Take your time. I have time”, she said, slightly shrugging. Still confused from the situation and shook her head slightly before getting herself under control again, pulling her Phone out and searched for the article, so she could show him directly. 

And then she waited not more then 6minutes and 66 seconds, she had looked at her Phone's Clock, before Tom came out in a pair of Jeans and T-Shirt, still barefoot. He looked better then before. Less sweaty. More awake and alert. More like the Tom she got to witness yesterday. It was strange as he didn't seem to resent her anymore, or he was hiding it. 

“So Darling. I owe you and the other two one, so what can I do for you?”, he asked and she blinked but then she understood. THAT was what had changed! He thought he owed her something. “I am not here for a favor. More to bring something to your attention.”, she said, sighing and held the Phone towards him. “We're in the media.”, she said and raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner before reading the article. Lynn could see the question lick turning in something... somber? She wasn't quite sure but he was frowning and didn't look too happy. “I am not surprised”, he said and she nodded slightly. “Me neither.”, Lynn said and he looked surprised for a second before gave her a scorning look. “I guess your happy now. That your in the fucking media, now girl.”, he snarled at her and honestly she was absolutely confused. “Want to run that by me again?”, she said, blinking before slowly getting up. “I don't know what you have against me, Mr Hiddleston. But be assured that I neither want nor need your fame. I have stayed out of the media to the best of my abilities for the past 19 years and I'm pretty happy with it.”, she said dryly and straitened out her top. “I have overstayed my welcome, I see. I just wished to inform you, due to the fact that this affects you as well. So now I wish you a good day and ask you kindly to remember that I await you at 3:00pm in a chair in the MakeUp trailer.”, she said, holding her head high, not shying away from his cold blue eyes. She took her phone and left his trailer. He didn't get to her in the way he maybe wanted to. She was here to do a job and if he wanted nothing to do with her that was fine by her. But she would do her Job. Professionally. 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

The next two days they ignored each other as much as possible. She would still make tea for him and Brie, whenever they were in the Make Up trailer, she would still greet him politely and do her job as it was expected of her.

But otherwise she ignored him. Luckily the media didn't get a trace of who she was and so the uproar about Tom Hidldestons new Girlfriend, quickly was nothing but history. That was until they had to fly to Vietnam, where most of the film would be filmed.

Someone, probably Jordan, had organized so she would sit next to him on the entire 15 hours flight. Well that could get fun now, couldn't it? She was questioning Jordan's sanity. But it was how it was now.

So she sat down in her first class chair, god bless that she had bought the upgrade herself. She knew most of the others would fly premium Business or Economy, but Jordan had asked her if she wanted the upgrade and why would she turn that down? Especially on a 15 hour and 30 minutes fly! She would be mad if she did so.

So here she sat, in one of those small first class compartments, watching a documentation on the uprising of crocodile in Russia from her USB stick. It was all nice and games, until Noah, one of the cameraman next to her, who more or less won the lottery because Jordan would fly a later plane due to the fact that he had some business to attend to, started to snicker loudly.

Lynn took out her headphones and stood up to look at what was happening and as soon as she saw she had to contain a snicker herself. It seemed Tom had messed up his pills. Or to say it more bluntly, it hadn't been an A on the pill for Ambien but a V for Viagra. It was quite hilarious and she could see very well that he was build very well. But soon she took a piety on him, trying to cover himself and rang for one of the flight attendances. A very... cliche gay, came quietly to her, asking her what he could do for her and she smirked slightly, containing a laughter. “You see, my coworker over there in seat 12 would a bag of ice if you would be so kind?”, she asked smiling at him. He rose his eyebrow, his professional smile never crumbling. “A bag of ice Ms?”, he asked in an crisp English accent. “Yes a bag of ice, please. You see. He has mixed up his Ambien with... something that won't make him sleep in the long run”, she smiled amused. “Or to but it bluntly. She messed up his A with a V.”, the flight attendant had to contain a laugh himself. “Oh my god”, he giggled and she nodded. “Of course Ms. Right away. I'll send him your regards”, he said and before she could stop him he hushed away.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Honestly, how ever mean it sounded, this made her day. She just found it hilarious. Fucking Brilliant, even so she felt bad for Tom. 

Luckily the flight attendant was quick and discreet with bringing Tom the ice pack. Even so he had to keep from grinning amused. What she didn't expect was, that he delivered it with her regards. This could become interesting, with the daggers Tom glared at her. So she did the only thing that seemed to make sense and that was sitting back down and continuing watching her documentary. 

Well that was shortly before dinner was served and an hour after the incident. A firm knock on her compartment and a pair of angry blue eyes and an ice pack. She knew who stood in front of her imminently. Tom was here and he didn't seem happy with her. So it seemed like he thought this was somehow her fault. 

Carefully she took the headphones out of her ear and made enough space, so he could crouch down to be on eye level with her. “What can I do for you, Mr Hiddleston?”, she asked him, even so she knew exactly why he was here. And that was the first thing he said. “You know why I am here!”, he whisper yelled and she barely contained an eye roll. “Yes I do. But I don't know why you think it was me of all people. Because I can tell you, it wasn't me.”, she answered calmly. But her calm voice seemed to frustrate him even more and he opened his mouth to say something but she rose her hand, silencing him. “I will not discuss this on a plane but we will discuss this when were back on solid ground. So I would ask you to leave now, before we both get to heated to think clearly. Discussions never went well when one or all of the people in it, are emotional.” ,she looked him firmly in the eyes, and he knew he had lost. 

It took her a lot not to yell at him, why did he only think the worst of her? She knew it wasn't something she had done tom him so why? That was the big question and she sighed when he left, collapsing in her seat and massaged the bridge of her nose. “I swear, if this continues this way, I will lock him in a room with a psychologist. This guy has some serious problems.”, she muttered before dinner was served. It was absolutely delicious. It was some sort of beef with brown gravy and peas and carrots plus a brownie as desert. It was delicious and luckily for her, the good food managed to calm her mood again and she pulled a book out of her Handbag and started reading. Maybe this flight wouldn't be a complete failure. Who knew? 

At least she didn't see anything from Tom for the endless long rest of the flight. Well except this one time. 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait. I was on holidays. Here have fun :D

Lynn was on her way to the restrooms.

She walked down the plane aisle quietly, careful not to disturb anyone who might be sleeping or resting. It wasn't a long walk and quickly she reached the gray door to the restroom.

Well it was occupied so she had to wait and so she waited. She waited for less then 50 seconds before she heard a loud rumbling and cursing inside the restroom. She frowned slightly and asked herself what the hell was going on in there. It sounded more like someone tumbling against something and hurting themselves or something like that. She was debatting weither to knock and ask if everything was okay inside, or to simply not. The decision was taken from her, when the door opened and a flustered Tom came out. His cheeks red, his hair messy and his pupils wide.

When their gaze crossed, he turned slightly red and when it hit her, she turned red as a tomato. Oh fuck and the pun was not included.

He looked back down and hurried to his seat before she could make a fool out of herself.

 

* * *

 

6 hours later, the plane landed in Dubai to get more gas and food and stuff. That meant they had a two hour break from flying so they could take a walk.

As soon as they landed, Lynn pulled out an amber colored silk scarf out of her hand bag, warping it around her head. She knew they weren't required to wear a headscarf, but she also thought if a piece of cloth on her head, could protect her from strange looks, she would wear a fucking piece of cloth on her head.

“You do know that you are not required to wear such a thing?”, Jordan asked her, when he saw her and she just gave him a brisk nod. “Yes. But if such a stupid piece of cloth on my head will protect me, I am willing to wear it.”, she said and he nodded. “''kay.” He knew that arguing with her about it wouldn't do anything anyway so he let it be.

They all waited for Kim and Brie and when they finally arrived decided to go drink a coffee somewhere.

Twenty minutes into their break, Lynn separated herself from the group, walking calmly towards Tom, who sat a bit away from the group.

She suppressed the urge to cross her arms and looked him dead in to his blue eyes. “So. You wanna talk this through?”, she asked and it was more a statement then anything else. She wasn't pissed. If she were pissed, they wouldn't have this conversation. She was annoyed beyond measures. “We have about 90 minutes left, so lets talk!”

He nearly winced at the steel in her voice and the ice in her eyes. And that was the moment something in the very last corner of his brain, the most primal part of it to be exact, yelled at him to not make this young woman angry at him.

She stood at her full height of about 1,63m, good 20cm smaller then him. Her hair fell down in soft waves around her face, as much as it was possible with the headscarf as least. The honey blonde highlights in her light brown hair, reflecting the light slightly. Her Amber eyes, which were normally warm, were cold as ice and he never knew a warm color like amber could turn so fucking frosty. She was smaller then him, seemed almost fragile, almost doll like. Expressly with her soft beige tan and her long lashes. But this small, fragile looking creature in front of him, looked cold as ice, completely in control of her expression, keeping it neutral. And maybe it was the Viagra still in his system, or... no it had to be the Viagra that made him think that her whole demeanor held something, extraordinary and... intoxicating.

“Ahem”, was all he brought out, because he had been to distracted.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Lynn just raised her eyebrow at his very... intelligent answer. She had a feeling that this would be a very long and exhausting conversation. So she took the lead. “Let me put my facts here straight first.”, she said, the annoyance now clearly shining in her eyes and her nose slightly wrinkled in disgust. He just looked at her, blinked before he found his brain again and offered her to sit with a swift gesture. She took the opportunity to sit down and looked him once again dead in the eyes. “From the very first day I came to set you didn't want me.”, she sated. There was no emotions behind that sentence, it was just a fact to her. “And hell I don't give a flying shit about whether you want me here or not. I couldn't care less to be honest.”, he swallowed dryly because as far as he could tell she told the truth. “But that's not it, is it? If it were as simple as that, you would ignore me.”, this was the first time she took her eyes of him and scanned the room swiftly, straightening her back, crossing her legs and resting her hands in her lap. “But you don't just ignore me. You despise me to a certain point.”, she took a deep breath and looked at him again.

He had his arms crossed in front of his chest and his eyebrow was risen. “You think very highly of yourself, darling”, he sneered a perfect mask of dark amusement on his face.

He was about to stand up and leave when she started laughing. It was a scornful laugh, not one of true amusement. He was confused as to why she laughed but she explained herself rather quickly. “Oh, do I now, Darling?”, the darling was a nearly perfect impression of his darlings. “I am the big, bad leech that tries to get a piece of your fame after all.”, yes. Now she was beyond annoyed and her control of her temper slowly slipped away. “Or at least I am in your eyes, aren't I?”, she asked him, looking at him challenging, she remained seated while he stood. 

She knew she hit home from the way he flinched for a second. “But let me tell you, if I wanted fame, I had way easier ways to reach it. Fame is a part of my life, darling. With my father, it isn't a big surprise, really. But we, or more he, made a Choice when I was very young. To keep me out of the spotlight and the fame, as much as possible.”, she hissed Okay now she was slightly angry. “So fuck you Hiddleston, if you are so full of yourself that I need your fame or if you judge by the color of the soles of my shoes.”, she had said way more then she ever wanted to say. But it was out now and there was no turning back now. She didn't yell, even if she so much wished to just yell at him. But she didn't. Even so tears of anger build up in her eyes, but she refused to cry over an asshole as him. “So if you ever dare, to treat my like a fucking leach, I swear by all that is holy to me, I will make your life a living hell.”, and yes, she did hold that power. Ever mixed itching powder in someones Primer? And believe me, 12 hours in that Make Up could be very, very long!

 


	19. Chapter 19

She didn't storm of, even if it took all her willpower to not do exactly that. That or scream. But she wouldn't give him that satisfaction. Her hands were clenched to fists at her side, slightly trembling. But she just kept walking, not looking back, not hearing what Tom had to say next. She needed some time alone, to calm back down. He had pushed buttons that better stayed unpunished. She fled to be honest. She fled into the women's restrooms, locked herself inside one of the cabins and slid down the wall, her knees pulled tightly to her chest. She hated the feeling, even so she couldn't describe it. Her Family had gone through length to assure that she could stay out of the media, even she did once she was sold enough. Her Grandma had gone to school meetings, instead of her dad. The most boyfriends or flings she never meet, going around the backdoor for school, careful not to be seen. And now that bastard thought she was here just for his fucking fame? Fuck him! She didn't know what had that guys dick so tied up, but if he wanted hell, he would fucking get it, she decided. But in a way she would stand above it. Above going on the same level as he was on.

She picked herself up and wiped of the tears on her cheeks. When the hell had she begun to cry? She didn't know, but it was over now. A determined expression on her face, she grabbed her handbag and exited the cabin, walking to the sink with mirror.

Her eyes were red and slightly swollen. But for her look, she hadn't put on makeup on this morning, so no panda eyes or something like that. She wouldn't have time to take the makeup off anyway. She had to boarding the plane in about 10 minutes. So it had to be quick.

She opened her bag and with a fluent movement, pulled out her brown eye pencil and drew with skilled movements a soft cat eye. Only one other grip and she held her Liquid Lipstick from Nyx in her hand. It was the shade bedtime flirt. Applying makeup right now, felt more like putting war paint on. War paint or an armor. Maybe even bit from both.

She carefully put the two items back in her handbag and looked at herself. It was subtle, but enough to notice something was different and way enough to feel the affect. Makeup to her was more then just makeup. Sometimes it was just makeup, other times it was an armor, a mask. To help her deal with the world, to but a barrier between them. Like some people wore emotional masks all the time. Or wore clothing, rings, what ever. For her it was makeup. It was art, protection, hobby, first love and a tool of self expression and change. She felt comfortable without it or with very little on. But sometimes, she was in need of a bit more. And now she was ready to take on the world outside of this restroom. And her time was up anyway. She hadn't quite realized how long she had sat in the toilet cabin but with more confident steps and a lot calmer and more in control of her temper, she left the bathroom and walked towards their boarding point.

 


	20. Chapter 20 (Tom's View)

Tom's View

He didn't know what had gotten into him. Why he was so hateful against her. But she was just another girl. Like those many girls who saw him as perfect and would kill for a piece of fame or a piece of him. But something was different with her. It couldn't be that he was wrong, could it? No, definitely not.

So why did she seem so upset when they talked? First she had seemed cool on the surface. There was steel so cold and hard in her eyes. Steel and ice he would have never suspected in someone so young and so innocent looking. Warm colored Hair, amber eyes, warm skin tone, soft and light makeup and last but not least the mostly warm or light colored clothes. More feminine and/or girly. He may have underestimated her. At first she had seemed so absolutely in control of the whole situation but soon after he realized that it was more a mask. There was a lot of fire underneath that ice. She didn't yell at him. No, but maybe this was worse. She didn't even raise her voice when she told him dead to the face what she had put together herself about this whole mess. And if he was honest with himself, which he wasn't, she hit right home. Even more then he wanted to recognize. He didn't quite understand himself and why he was such an asshole with her. Okay maybe he had a clue, he was generally an asshole the past few weeks, but that wasn't an excuse.

And then the time where she for the first time raised her voice slightly. She spit the words at him, more disgust then anything in her voice. He stood there baffled when she left and then Kim came, looking at him with more disgust and annoyance. “Your an utter and complete asshole, you know that right?”, she said before walking off and that was the time he noticed that the complete crew that was on this plane, was watching him and had heard every fucking last work that was just spoken.

He was screwed. He knew that when Jordan slowly made his way towards him, his face blank, no emotions showing. He directed him away from the looks of the others and before Tom could even speak, Jordan pointed his finger at him. “Tom, I don't know what got to you. But I know what happened in the trailer and I know what happened in the plane. By the way, you fucked your pills up yourself. I sit next to you, I saw it!”, Jordan's voice was strained. “I can't fire you for this and I honestly don't want to, but either you get yourself together or your life will be dragged through the mud harder then you ever have been. And believe me, the gossip pit is nothing on what will happen if you push it to far!”, he said, his voice stern and his facial expression showed clearly that this wasn't a threat but a sincere warning.

“Are you threatening me, Jordan?”, Tom still had to ask, he was annoyed, mostly at himself, and at the world. He looked challenging at Jordan, even so he knew he was behaving like a child. “No, Tom. It's a warning. I know Lynn and I know her family. She can be downright scary if pushed to far. But she is nothing against the person you will face up against if you bring her to her breaking point.”, he said, still looking sincere. “And who might that big bad person be?”, Tom mocked, yes, he was really pushing boundaries here.

“Her Dad.”, was all Jordan said and walked off to board the plane again.

 


	21. Chapter 21

Lynn was back in her seat, reading a book and everything was calm once again. The rest of the very long flight was spent with reading, sleeping and another meal, before finally after 18 hours flying, they landed in Vietnam.

They were all pretty tired, even so they slept in the plane but they still had to get to their first filming location. A thing, they all wasn't to thrilled for. Not because they didn't like their Jobs, but because the second they stepped out of the climate airport, they started sweating. It was warm and it was wet. Way to warm and way to wet. “So where do we film first?”, That was Kim's voice next to her. Jordan just looked at her and laughed slightly, due to the fact that she was fanning herself with her bare hand. “Ninh bình”, Jordan said, stroking his beard thoughtfully. “Grab your stuff, the rest of the team will arrive tomorrow. Our bus is waiting!”, she said and shooed them towards their bags and stuff.

Not an half an hour later they all sat in the bus. Due to the fact that Lynn quickly bought some sunscreen at the airport, she was the last to arrive at the bus and the only seat left free was next to Tom. Well at least the bus was air conditioned.

She didn't say a word, just sat down next to him before Jordan stood up and grabbed the mic to make an announcement.

“Good evening, everybody. As all of you already know, our first location will be ninh bình. We will spend there quite some time filming, so we rented houses you lot will share. On the first day we planned with you who will go with who, so you already know if and who your partner will be, but assured you all do.”, was the dry last comment. “So make yourself comfortable for the next 2 month.”, he added before handing the mic back to the driver and pulled out a black bag with, what seemed like a lot of keys inside and handed the keys to the matching persons. They all were either groups of two or three people. That was until he got to Tom and Lynn.

He looked at them both and thoughtfully stroked his beard before sighing.   
“Lynn, since your the replacement for Amy, and Tom was supposed to share a house with Amy... You two will have to make do.”, he said and handed both of them a key.

Why the fuck had she known this would happen? Murphy's law. What ever could happen, would happen. So yeah, it wasn't a huge surprise. Still her lips turned into a thin line. “I thin we will make do.”, she said, grabbing the key. Tom looked just as sour as she felt. She definitely did not want to live together with an asshole for the next two month and would as soon as possible look for an alternative. But for now, this was all they had.

 


	22. chapter 22

About two hours of bus driving later, they arrived at the many houses the Movie had rented. It was more like they had rented a complete street and two hotels, which would fit all the cameramen and the rest of the crew. They were round about 600 people after all. So yeah. It was more a street completely for them.

“So the first is Brie and Kim, the second is Lynn and Tom”, Jordan begun and started to listing off, which house was who's. It looked like the modern version of a Vietnamese country house. And the area where they would be filming, wasn't more then 15 minutes driveway away. So it was almost perfect. Almost, due to the fact that she still had to search for a different living arrangement. And that while expecting a 12 hour or more filming day. That would be fun!

“Get settled and take a shower everyone. The bus will be here again in 2 hours. Gotta catch the daylight!”, Jordan announced and you couldn't even look how quick everyone grabbed their bags and ran into their houses to take a shower. That was no different with Tom and Lynn. They could argue later who would sleep in which room and stuff like that. But now a shower was necessary. Well she let Tom get first, because while he was in the shower, she could examine the luxury interior design. And hell. She would miss this place.

Well that was until she noticed that Tom had, just like her, thrown his bags in a corner. And that was when she heard a quite frustrated sound from the bathroom. “Lynn?”, she heard Tom call for her, his tone quite frustrated. “Yes, Mr Hiddleston?”, she nearly yelled, due to the fact that she was upstairs and the bathroom he was in was downstairs.

“Would you be so kind and grab hand me my bag?”, she couldn't contain the giggle when she understood that he probably had forgotten to take fresh clothes and a towel with him. “Which one? The giant, the small one or the duffle bag?”, she asked, due to the fact he had two suitcases and one duffle bag worth of stuff with him.

“The duffle bag.”, she simply grabbed said bag and headed towards the bathroom before knocking, opening it a slid and pushing the bag through. Warm steam hitting her right in the face. “Here you go!”, she said and sighed, before she returned to her own bag, to grab a pair of shorts, a white t-shirt.

Well when Tom came out of the bathroom, he didn't wear a god damn T-shirt. Well at least he had the modesty to wrap a towel around his waist.

He tried not to look t her and she tried really hard not to look at him but they're eyes still met and they both turned red. He more then Lynn in the end. He quickly grabbed his smaller suitcase and hurried back into the bathroom before he came out again, this time dressed.

 


	23. 23

“Your turn”, was all he said and she squeezed past him into the bathroom, locking it and inhaled deeply. Bad idea. Well not bad per sé but it smelled strongly like cologne and Shampoo in here. And fuck it smelled quite amazing to be honest. Even so she had the feeling it would attract mosquitoes from 100 miles away.

She quickly got out of her clothes, entering the shower, washing hair and everything, got back out, dried herself up and got dressed.

The room question was surprisingly simple to sort out. She got the left room, he the right room. Hers was closer to the bathroom. But except of this they were similar.

The rest of the time they used for getting to know their new living arrangement and it ended with the idea to cook something quick. Okay, maybe not directly but when they met in the kitchen, both their stomached growled but they didn't have anything in the fridge and the next shop was less then 200m down the street. So without much talking, they just looked at the fridge, at each other and grabbed the key and a purse. They didn't speak a word and maybe that was why it worked. They had 1,5 hours left so enough time to shop and it all went smoothly. There wasn't much talking involved. Just grunting, pointing, nodding and getting stuff done.

Bananas, a Mango, Litchis and a Dragon fruit made it into the shopping card, next to a bottle of Wall Street Whiskey, a bottle of Passion Wine of Chile and three cans of Phở and a bag of rice. Oh and three packages of Goi cuon and a large Baguette. Maybe not the healthiest, but enough for today. So they walked towards the cash register. Due to the fact that both of them had forgotten to exchange dollars for đồngs, Tom pulled out his card to pay with it. But something was off and he got more and more frustrated. “Fuck.”, maybe it was the hunger getting to him, but Lynn more out of an instinct put her hand on his arm. “It's okay. I got this one.”, she said and simply payed with her card. The cashier looked between the two of them and smiled slightly, unnoticed by the two. 

They packed everything in a bag and headed home. 

Once inside Lynn started putting everything away while Tom searched for a pot and started heating the canned soup. Everything was fine for now. A very fragile truce but a truce non the less. 

They ate in quiet unison before cleaning up the two plates and spoons. The soup hadn't been great but that was mostly due the fact that is was canned soup and Lynn decided that she would try cooking it some time herself. 

For the rest of the time they had left they went into their rooms, taking a nap. 

Well that was until her clock rang and she got up, heading downstairs to brush her hair and grab her prepacked handbag. But there was one thing missing. Tom! So she quickly headed up and knocked at his door. “Mr Hidldeston we should probably get ready to go.”, but there was no response, so she knocked again and finally a loud bang could be heard, like someone falling out of a bed. “'M coming.”, she heard him mumble and smirked slightly. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments. How do you feel about Tom and Lynn? Will they ever get themselfes together? I don't bite and I'm pretty sure you can leave an anonymus comment^^ so don't be shy or write to me directly if you have anything to say ♥


	24. chapter 24

They got to the set with the others and then the normal madness begun. “Kim and Lynn you will start making Tom, Brie and the rest ready. Rosalie and Alice I want you two to start on the extras!”, Jordan said, they all nodded and started as soon as they arrived at their location and got out of the bus. Their equipment was already present and there was an area with small changing rooms, so the actors could get into costume, an area with all their Make Up stuff and an area for all the electric stuff.

Due to the fact that the actors first had to get dressed, they begun helping the two local Make Up Artists with the extras for a while until they had to turn to their responsible work. And like always she had Tom in her chair. Well she did his makeup and he was off filming.

The days passed by like that. They barely talked and in the evening she would hang out with Kim, Brie and some people from the crew. Everything was fine and she slowly forgot about the plan to get a own living arrangement. Well maybe it was the 12 hours filming and then falling dead in the bed.

Well that was until two weeks later, a Thursday if she remembered correctly. It was raining and stormy as hell so Jordan called of filming and she could sleep till noon. Well She would have if not at 11 AM yelling could be heard from the kitchen. It wasn't loud, most likely through a phone, but something shattering was well enough to wake her up.

She quickly got out of the bed, throwing on her white chiffon morning robe over her thin tank top and the very skimpy shorts she had slept in and hurried downstairs.

The first thing she noticed were the mirror shards on the floor, so she quickly hurried to slide into the next pair of slippers, not caring that they were Tom's at that time.

She was still groggy from just waking up, but she followed the noise, passing the mirror in the hallway, which was the reasons for the shards on the floor and now she could see blood drops on the floor as well. She hurried along, reaching the bathroom and spotted a raging Tom who was literally throwing stuff. Well great. His Phone was already on the floor, broken, as if he had thrown it against the wall.

She did the only thing that seemed sensible to her and wouldn't put her in danger of getting hit with something by accident or by will didn't matter. She closed the bathroom door quietly and went back upstairs, getting her first aid kit before simply waiting for the storm by the name Tom Hiddleston passed and she couldn't hear anything shattering or any other noise from the bathroom for a couple of minutes, before she dared to open the bathroom door again, after softly knocking. “Tom?”, she was still calling him Mr Hiddleston most of the time, but she simply slipped.

 


	25. Chapter 25

The picture that was in front of her was quiet... heartbreaking to be honest. There was stuff laying around everywhere. Everything that could be thrown, had been thrown until the energy had left him and he had just slid down against the wall. He had wrapped a towel around his bleeding hand and he looked... wrecked. Simply done. His hair messy, his eyes red and his face flushed. 

“I have a first aid kit, if you need it.”, she said, sighing softly while entering the bathroom and placing it in his arm range, before starting to pick up some of the stuff. He didn't say a word, just grabbed the first aid kit and started to fumble on it, not getting it open with one hand.

After a while she just sighed, put the tooth brushes she just picked up on the sink and crouched down next to him, opening the first aid kit. “Here.”, she spoke softly and as calming and soothing as she could. “Let me help.”, she said, carefully taking his wounded hand, never breaking eye contact with him, before pulling out a pair of sterile gloves and putting them on and a lot of gauze pads.

He didn't try to resist or made any attempt to pull his hand away, so she carefully begun unwrapping his hand.

He had a large cut on his knuckles which was bleeding like crazy. “I'll clean out the wound now.”, she explained and stood up, quickly wetting the gauze pads with water, before crouching down again. Carefully she started cleaning out the wound. She carefully dried it off with a clean part of the towel, before taking dry gauze pads and pressing them to the wound and wrapping a gauze bandage around it.

“So all done.”, she said, balancing back on her heels and pulled of the gloves and threw them away before closing the first aid kit. “Why don't we move this to the living room though? I think its waaay more comfortable there then on a cold bathroom floor made from stone.”, she said and stood up, offering him her hand to help him up. Well or at least she wanted to help him up, but due to height difference and weight difference it was a pretty stupid idea, but luckily he didn't seem to mind and took the offered hands, but didn't put any pull on it.

They left the bathroom quietly and she simply closed it. She would clean it later but firstly she would take care of the shards. At least that was something she knew how she do because she was pretty overwhelmed from the whole situation. First of all, even so she didn't want to admit it, his outburst had scared her. She hated violence. It scared her. Not because she didn't know how to defense herself, no her dad had made sure of it that she did. But it brought things up she never wanted to relive ever again.

She simply tied her hair back and got to work, while Tom sat down in the kitchen and poured himself a glass of whiskey.

 


	26. Chapter 26

She sighed and pulled out her phone, turning on her playlist and putting it in the toothbrush cup for better sound then she grabbed the towel and started rinsing out the stain with cold water to the soft sounds of Let Me Down Slowly from Alec Benjamin. And when neither the cold water, nor the bar of soap could get completely rid of the stain she went into the kitchen, grabbed a package of baking soda and went back to the bathroom, poring and rubbing the baking soda carefully into the two stains before letting it sit for the next 30 minutes while she tidied up the rest of the bathroom and threw everything away what had not survived Tom's rage. She didn't know what had made him so furious that he did what he did and maybe she didn't want to know. It was as it was and even so she couldn't say she didn't care she wouldn't ask him. First of all their truce was fragile enough and secondly there was still the possibility that it would hurt him more then do any good. She sighingly picked up the last fragment of the second toothbrush cup before throwing it away and grabbing the towel, rinsing it out once again and throwing it in the washer and putting it on the delicate setting.

After that was done, she got the broom and took care of the shards in the hallway while she could hear Tom upstairs on his phone, talking to someone. She sighed and decided to go upstairs and get dressed and head out to Kim and Brie, who had become good friends to her. Even so it was raining like crazy outside. She didn't leave a message or anything, just threw on some clothes, grabbed her purse and her raincoat before heading out. She just didn't felt like staying here right now. Just had to get out, it didn't mater how much it rained and stormed outside.

Well it so happened that somehow after good 60 minutes of wandering around and being soaking wet she ended up at what seemed like a temple. She probably ended up at Bich Dong Pagoda and the closer she got, the more she was sure of it. Her clothes drenched, her shoes squeaking and it was still poring like hell so she more fled into the cave then anything else. She didn't know what else to do so she phoned her Dad. Well lets just say he wasn't amused at all at what his only daughter told him and she knew the second he hung up that shit was hitting the phone. Because if her Dad started slipping stronger into his south California accent, he was pissed. And when Dad was pissed, Dad would make life a living hell for who every pissed him off.

Just as she wanted to call a taxi, her fathers boyfriend called her. “Honey, Your father will be there tomorrow. Better warn that dude before he gets killed.”, he said and was packing stuff as it sounded. “And Jordan sends you a cab out to pick you up.”She knew there was no way fighting one of the two on this so she just sighed. This would be a bloody disaster!

 


	27. Chapter 27

So she got home good an hour later and was greeted by Tom shoving a steaming hot mug of Earl Grey into her Hand. With Milk and three cubes of sugar. He seemed to remember how she had drank her tea the past days. “Thank you”, she sighed weakly and quickly went into the bathroom, even so it still displayed the rage that had been let out in it, she just hopped into the shower and wrapped herself in her bathrobes before heading up with her tea, getting dressed, drinking half of it and coming back down just to sit next to Tom in an Armchair. “We have a problem. My father is coming here tomorrow.”, she stated quietly, while holding onto the tea cup for dear life.

He frowned simply taking a big sip of his own tea. Two splashes of milk and one cube of sugar if she remembered right. “Why?”, he asked and she just sighed, falling together in her armchair and so she told him that she had called him. And that he may be a bit overprotective. A lot actually. Tom just sighed leaning forward, resting his elbows on his upper legs and putting his Head thoughtfully on his hands. “I see.”, he said simply not looking at her but rather at the plant next to the TV. “I am actually sorry if that helps any.”, she offered and she meant it. She felt bad for her Dad coming here 17 hours away from home. Literary 1300km away from home.

He sighed heavily before he seemed determined and looked at her from tired but determined blue eyes, which still were slightly red. “You don't own me a apology. If at all, I'm the one that owes you one. And probably an explanation as well”, the last part was nearly indefinable because he mumbled it.

She wanted to tell him he didn't owe her anything, wanted to say it was okay, but well he was quicker then her and stood up. “But before that I need more tea.”, he decided and looked at her. “Want one too?”, he asked her and as she nodded, grabbed her mug and went into the kitchen corner, filling up the water kettle and turning it on while placing a teabag in each mug. And waiting.

It was quiet. Very quiet. Only the rain and wind could be heard outside. Well that and the boiling of the water kettle. So Lynn just leaned back in the Armchair and closed her eyes, sighing slightly before the mug was handed back to her. She nearly burned herself out of shock, cause she hadn't noticed him doing so and he mumbled a quick apology, before walking to the large window.

“Where shall I begin?”, Tom mused and instead of sitting down he stood at the window, looking out at the rain. “Probably at the beginning, huh?”, she nodded slightly. “That would be a good place to start, I think.”, she said quietly but firmly.

 


	28. Chapter 28

He just sighed and nervously ran his fingers through his hair. “Well its a longer story and I won't tell you all of it. But let's just say that someone I thought to know for over 3 years, turned out to be not the person I thought to know.”, he said and took a sip of his tea. 'And that I trusted!', Lynn finished in her thoughts. “This person must have meant a lot to you”, she said quietly, taking a sip of her own tea. He just snorted. “That she did”, he said quietly. His voice seemed resigned. For a lack of good things to say she simply said the first thing that came to her mind. “That sucks.” Well as much was obvious but she didn't know what else to say. She understood better now. At least today. She still didn't quite understand why he was so hostile with her, but maybe it was a step in the right direction.

She sighed and they just stayed quiet for the next couple of minutes, only the drinking from their mugs could be heard. That was until the doorbell rang.

They looked at each other and Tom just nodded quietly and she took the empty mug, putting it in the sink while he went to answer the door. She could hear swearing from the door and the sound of wet shoes squeaking on the floor. It sounded like Jordan if she was identifying the now hushed yelled words. She sighed and went to the door as well, leaning against the wall, crossing her arms in front of her body. “What can we do for you, Jordan?”; she asked as calmly as she could, her hair still slightly wet and sticking to her face.

Jordan looked from one to the other and rose his brow. “I got a very... passionate call from your father.”, he said and Lynn just sighed. “Do come in. Would you like something to drink? Tea perhaps?”, she asked him, simply turning back towards the kitchen. “Coffee if you will.”, Jordan said while getting out of his coat and Tom hung it on the wardrobe. “I am afraid I can only serve with tea, hot chocolate, wine, Whiskey, Water, milk and juice.”, she said, looking apologetic at him. Non of them had seen the need to get any coffee when tea was available. But now that Jordan mentioned, it would be a good idea to buy some. Just in case.

“Tea is fine. Black please”; he just shrugged and Lynn put the kettle on the stove. “So what did my Dad want. His head on a pink glittering Spike with a rainbow flag painted on his face?”, she asked dead pan and for a second Tom asked himself if she had meant it quite literal. Jordan just snorted what didn't help that thought. “Something like that.”, he said, half amused and Tom decided to simply watch and listen. “But he also wanted me to make sure you would get moved out from here.”, he said sighing and thanking Lynn when she offered him his mug of tea. “Well he can go and Glitter himself off. I was already looking for options, ever since you said were living together. But do you know the housing crisis here? Hell. Find something while working 12 hours and more.”, he didn't knew why that actually hurt to know that she was searching for somewhere else to live.

 


	29. Chapter 29

Jordan just nodded and Lynn sighed, while Tom stood leaned against the wall, his arms crossed in front of his chest and watching the two of them.

“I asked Kim and Brie if they could clear some space for you.”; he explained and she sighed. “Because it would be difficult for you to get to work day to day and back home if we would put you in a different Hotel, cause we booked everything out in this street.”, Jordan said and Lynn just nodded. “I think I would like to stay here, if that is okay with you?”, at that she looked at Tm, who simply shrugged. “What ever you want darling”, well see. There was that freaking darling again. Oh how much she hated it. She loathed it. “I don't want to be an intruder to Kim and Brie.”, she said to Jordan who just sighed. “But you tell your Dad. I ain't doing that for you.”; was all he said and sipped on his tea. “Sure. Dad won't kill me. Only everyone else”, she said grinning slightly. And things were settled with that. 

She would talk to her Dad. “So when do you think we can pick up filming again?”, Tom asked to change the subject and Jordan sighed. “Well the weather should get better tomorrow already. So Tomorrow.”, they both nodded and just sat together and chatted for a while, like normal colleagues. It was calming that there was at least some degree of normality. They talked about anything. From British and English food, to how Tom never was in California before and how they would definitely have to change that and back to literature and philosophy. Honestly the three of them talked about anything and everything that wasn't work related, until Jordan had to go, then it was only Tom and Lynn talking until late at night. They didn't even notice how time passed by and after a quick supper everyone headed to bed. The strange tenseness between them was dissolved and at least they could agree on the fact tea over coffee for the day and coffee over tea for hangovers and emergencies. 

Lynn didn't sleep well that night, due to nervousness of what her Dad would say and do once he was here. She only started to drift away at 4 in the morning and was quite groggy when Tom knocked at her door at seven o'clock in the morning. Well at least she was awoken to the smell of breakfast and a mixture of tea and coffee. Coffee, just what she needed right now. “I made breakfast.”, was all he said, before hurrying back down when there was a soft smell of... slightly burned food. She threw her chiffon robes over her nightgown and hurried downstairs, just to be greeted with a full on English breakfast. Well only that there weren't baked beans but rice with the same tomato sauce, due to the fact that they didn't had any beans in the house. “Uhm.”, was all she said, wide eyed and with a slight blush on her face, her hair messy and he was still in his PJ pants and a red sweatshirt. 

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe were already at chapter 30! Here is the big suprise. Tell me in the comments what you thin ♥♥♥

„What have I done to deserve this?“, she gestured towards the breakfast, looking at him wide eyed. “Just was feeling like it, dearie.”, he said smirking at her. She sobered up in an instance, this one word making her wide awake. She tried to hide a grimace and for a second her fact become dark and grim. “Well then thank you, very much.”, she said, forcing a smile on her lips. A smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, but he didn't notice because he was already preparing a plate for her. “Coffee or Tea?”, he asked. “Coffee, please.”, she said and he handed her a mug of coffee. “Can we make a deal. You don't call me dearie and I won't put itching powder in your Make Up.”, she said, looking seriously at him and he seemed to think about it before he winked at her and turned back around to hand her, her plate. “What ever you want dearie.”, and in that very instant she would have loved to smack him. She hated violent and it was more figuratively speaking, but the urge was tickling in her palm. “I'm serious, Tom... There is...”, she wanted to explain how serious she was, but then Toms phone rang and he had to leave her with the food. She just sighed annoyed and started eating. What else could she do. Her father was coming today. She was looking forward to it on one hand. But on the other hand she knew her father could be a bit much at times. So she was worried as well. Well she hoped for the best and prepared emotionally for the worst. They would see how it would go.

The day on set was pretty hectic and due to the fact that two other make Up artists had food poisoning Kim and Lynn had to take over the extras as well but they managed. Barely, but they managed.

Well that was until about 3pm when a Taxi puled up at the parking lot. When Jordan noticed the bright turquoise haired man that got out of the car, he sent a young man running towards the Makeup department, to fetch Lynn asap. There was no use trying to remain order, because nearly the whole crew assembled to watch the turquoise haired man with the black blazer with fringes and the skintight Jeans, black platform boots and black cat eye sunglasses.

“Who is that?”, Brie asked, before Lynn pushed trough the crowd, which wasn't an easy task, and Kim looked at Jordan for confirmation. “Is that...?”, she asked and he nodded but before he could answer Lynn pushed trough completely and ran toward the man. “Dad!”, she squealed and the man just laughed, spread his arms and hug his daughter. “Hey there, princess.”, he said amused and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Kim rust raised an eyebrow. “Her father is fucking Jeffree Star?”, she asked and Jordan nodded. “Its a long story. But yes.”

 


	31. Chapter 31

„A long story, hm?“, Kim asked in a sarcastic voice while Lynn was hugging her Dad and talking to him. “Yes a long and difficult one but its not my Story to explain!”, Jordan said, sighing slightly and shooed everyone else back to work. Well everyone except Tom. Tom, as the tallest person on set, was towering above everyone about a head and looked over them, his arms crossed and watched the scene that was unfolding in front of him. Well that was until the turquoise haired man saw him. Saw him and pushed his daughter behind him before walking straight up to him. His heels making dull sounds on the floor.

“Dad, please!”, he heard Lynn plead, but Jeffree was a man on a mission and walked up to him. Only 3 centimeters shorter then him and due to the heels, even a centimeter taller then him, he looked at him, Lynn behind him. Trying to make him stop whatever he was planing. Tom just looked at him, raising an eyebrow and then he heard a loud crack before the pain set in.

Jeffree had just hit Tom and Lynn stood behind him, white as a wall, her hand covering her mouth which was opened to a silent scream and her eyes tearing up, before she sobered up for a second. She straightened her back and walked away from the two men arguing. She walked away from the violence that she hated and feared so much. Old memories trying to raise to the surface, but her fingernails digging into her palms preventing them from doing so. Pain wasn't always the answer. Not most of the time, but it was a worthy detraction.

So she walked away. Walked and walked all the way back to set and took the makeup case. She had enough. Enough violence. Enough anything. He had promised. No more violence. Jeffree never was violent. Well maybe with words when he was drunk. But never like that. At least not since she could remember. He had promised her when she first came to him, scared and just out of her last foster home and he had scared the shit out of her because he wanted to hit that bully in high school. He had given his word to never get physical until her physical well being was in danger. But today it hadn't been and the first in many, many years he had broken the one promise he had made to her. The first, last and only important promise. The one thing she knew she could always rely on. She didn't knew how to deal with the betrayal, the helplessness, the confusion, the overwhelming feelings. It was all way to much and not nearly enough to knock her out.

She took her makeup bag and walked away. Walked and walked, not knowing where her feet carried her because of the tears streaming down her face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it, don't be shy. I promise, I only bite occasionally!


End file.
